Problem: $ {2\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -2 & -2 \\ -1 & 0 \end{array} \right]=}$
Explanation: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}2\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {-2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {0} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} 2\cdot{-2} & 2\cdot{-2} \\ 2\cdot{-1} & 2\cdot{0} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {-4} & {-4} \\ {-2} & {0} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary $ {2\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -2 & -2 \\ -1 & 0 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} -4 & -4 \\ -2 & 0 \end{array} \right]}$